


Iron Season

by hetatrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrash/pseuds/hetatrash
Summary: Ludwig, un prestigioso ingeniero, es acusado del homicidio del CEO de la empresa en la que trabajaba. Sin embargo, él tratará de demostrar su inocencia y descubrir a los verdaderos culpables;a la vez que convive con su compañero de celda, un italiano que le dará más de un dolor de cabeza y, claro está, un giro a su ordinaria vida.





	1. Prólogo.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"  
Ludwig observó sus manos cubiertas de sangre y tuvo miedo. Uno inefable.  
Dirigió su atención hacia el cuerpo de su jefe. Vio las marcas de puñaladas alrededor de todo el torso.  
No sabía qué hacer. No se imaginó experimentar una situación parecida. Mente en blanco. No acciones.  
Despertó de su ensimismamiento por un grito proveniente de la entrada a dicha oficina.  
— ¡Maldito loco! ¿Qué hiciste?  
Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó arrebatándole su celular. —¡Llamaré a la policía!  
El alemán no pudo escuchar nada más proveniente de la rubia, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Tocó el cuello del cadáver buscando alguna señal de vida. Alguna señal de esperanza.

"No, la vida no es justa... y menos para mí"  
Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.  
Levantó el rostro encontrándose con Rose sosteniendo una navaja con cierto gesto dubitativo.  
—Mantente... dónde estás. NO TE ACERQUES. Ya llamé a la policía, bastardo.—dio una risita— siempre creí que eras demasiado callado y antisocial. Pero asesino... eso sí supera mis expectativas.  
—¡Yo no lo hice! Estoy tan o más confundido que tú. Tienes que creerme— replicó al tiempo que se escuchaban las sirenas características de un vehículo policial.  
—Dile eso a los oficiales y TE DIJE QUE NO TE MUEVAS.  
—YO NO...  
—¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía! BAJE EL ARMA, SEÑORITA.  
—¡A él, arréstenlo a él! Demonios, yo lo encontré. Además,no ven el estado en el que se encuentra—dijo al tiempo que señalaba la camisa del chico— tienen lo necesario para encerrarlo.  
—¡NO ENTIENDEN QUE YO NO LO MATÉ! Él — señaló a su otrora superior ahora envuelto en la característica bolsa negra — me llamó para encontrarnos aquí. Estoy seguro que quedará en el registro telefónico.  
— Lo siento, señor. Tendrá que acompañarnos, si lo que usted dice es verdad supongo que no tendrá problemas.  
Ludwig asintió, tratando de mantener su actitud estoica, sabiendo que su vida ya no sería la misma.  
Y vaya que tenía razón.


	2. Capítulo 1

Y ahí se encontraba Feliciano, el cual despertaba debido a los rayos solares que se colaban por la rendija de la pequeña y única ventana disponible. Realizó su rutina diaria: colocar una raya más al conteo que llevaba realizando desde que fue encerrado. Y también, saludar al amigable guardia estadounidense. El único que no lo trataba con desdén ni como la peor escoria.

— Buon Giorno, Alfred.  
— Good Morning, Feliciano— respondió enérgicamente el rubio mientras alzaba una mano a modo de saludo. 

Pasó por las siguientes celdas llevando a cabo su inspección matutina; sin embargo, pareció recordar algo y regresó al sitio de su amigo.

— Por cierto— empezó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente—mis superiores me informaron que hoy llegará un nuevo recluso y será tu próximo compañero— indicó con una radiante sonrisa— ¿No es eso genial?  
Obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo como respuesta.  
— Bueno, eso sí es todo. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió tarareando una canción de moda.

El castaño esperó unos minutos sentado en el borde de la cama mientras veía al ojiazul alejándose. Sacó una arrugada carta, que escondía debajo del colchón, cuando lo considero prudente.

 

Querido fratello:  
Discúlpame por todo lo que te hecho pasar. Tú no estabas en esto, así que me encargaré de sacarte, como sea, de ese lugar. Comprenderás, las cosas no están del todo bien. Solo te pido cooperación y ... paciencia,

Antonio y yo estamos gestionando lo necesario para tu próxima huida porque la vía legal no está a nuestro alcance, como comprenderás. El plan es el siguiente: Un infiltrado de confianza será tu acompañante. Él te ayudará y se encargará de tu seguridad. Sigue sus instrucciones y pronto podremos vernos de nuevo. Cuídate mucho.  
— Lovino Vargas 

Un atisbo de esperanza invadió a Feliciano y no pudo evitar emocionarse con tal solo la idea de estar libre. Sabía que los negocios de su hermano eran peligrosos pero confiaba en él, a pesar de su mal carácter.

En alguna zona de España

— ¡Mierda! Repite lo que dijiste, bastardo

— Lovi, tranquilízate.  
— ¡Qué no me llames así!— gritó molesto el italiano— ¡Explícame con detalles! Recuerda que soy tu superior, imbécil.  
El español retrocedió lentamente para evitar un futuro daño a su integridad física.

— Lovino, siéntate— indicó un mueble cercano a él— Resulta que el tipo que sacaría a Feli sufrió un accidente. Los hombres de Iván "ajustaron cuentas pendientes".

— Ese maldito— murmuró —Sabrá lo que es meterse con nosotros.  
— No te conviene, recuerda cómo terminamos la última vez —respondió con un tinte nostálgico.  
En aquellas épocas, cuándo recién iniciaban en ese "negocio" tuvieron ciertos altercados con el ,aún, inexperto Iván Braginsky. Tonterías, si lo pensaban ahora. Peleas sobre dominio del territorio y todo lo relacionado. Aunque, también hubo épocas de alianzas y paz.   
Antonio añoraba esos momentos.

— Sí, bastardo. Pero es mi fratello del que estamos hablando.  
— Estoy seguro que no sabía nada con respecto al plan. No se hubiera interpuesto, sabes que valora a Feliciano. ¿Quién no?

El menor refunfuñó, cosa que le pareció adorable al oiverde.  
— Hey, hallaremos otra forma. Quizás los rusos nos podrían ayudar.  
— No, no, no. Solos encontraremos una solución— recogió sus sastre del perchero y se dispuso a salir, pensando en la opción planteada por Carriedo. Lo llevaría a cabo como último recurso.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, un angustiado alemán esperaba en la sala de visitas a su hermano. Ya había pasado una semana desde su detención.

— ¡Ludwig!—vociferó la morena mientras lo señalaba para indicar a sus acompañantes la ubicación del rubio.

— ¡Bruder! Ahora sí trajimos a Roderich—saludó dando paso al austriaco.  
El menor de los Beilschmidt asintió sorprendido. Gilbert se había ahorrado sus bromas acorde con su "awesome" personalidad.   
Elizabeta tomó asiento en una de las blancas sillas disponible y sacó de su bolso: libros, comida y artículos de primera necesidad.

— Toma. Creo que serán de mucha ayuda—explicó a la vez que le entregaba sus, ya ahora, pertenencias.  
— Muchas gracias. Bueno, explicaré lo ocurrido con más detalle—indicó que se acercarán con una mano.

El ojiazul explicaba mientras que el castaño escuchaba sorprendido e intrigado. Los dos restantes ya conocían la historia, puesto que, ni bien Ludwig se comunicó con ellos, tomaron un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos.   
Cuando ya hubo terminado el relato, Roderich se acomodó los lentes mientras miraba su habitual portafolios  
— Obviamente seré tu abogado—pasó las hojas llenas de datos — Trataré de recolectar toda la información. Por lo que sé, te encuentras en prisión preventiva. Todas las pruebas están en tu contra: un supuesto móvil, el ADN encontrado... Me parece que alguien te odia y mucho.  
La pareja que se encontraba en silencio minutos antes, miró con duda al, otrora, pianista. Finalmente, la chica decidió preguntar lo que ninguno de los muchachos se atrevía  
— ¿Quién podría ser, Ludwig? ¿Tienes un nombre en mente?  
El aludido pensó unos minutos en sus posibles enemigos. Hasta que recordó un incidente que podía encontrarse relacionado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Aquella mañana, Ludwig salía de su apartamento camino a la oficina.   
Era temprano y decidió caminar por hoy. Disfrutaba del orden y la tranquilidad imperantes a esa hora en la ciudad. Rara vez ocurría algo similar  
La vida de un ingeniero de sistemas no era tan apacible. Sin embargo, él disfrutaba de la disciplina con la que realizaba sus tareas. Conforme recorría las calles, analizaba las características de sus compañeros. No piensen mal, solo servía para tener una mejor perspectiva de ellos.   
Eran de múltiples países —gracias a las exigencias de la multinacional— y también, de diversas personalidades.  
El que más le agradaba era Kiku Honda, un japonés con problemas de socialización. Incluso peor que las suyas. Pero si respetabas sus costumbres y "espacio personal" , ganabas su confianza y lealtad: algunas de las virtudes rescatables en él.  
Su mente divagó por varios nombres. Vash, un suizo que juntaba el dinero necesario para traer a su hermana y poder matricularla en un prestigioso conservatorio de música.  
Yao, de nacionalidad china. No conocía mucho de él pues solo compartieron algunas cortas frases. Cortesía pura.  
Pero, gracias a Francis, sabía que le apasionaba la gastronomía. El anteriormente mencionado era francés y hacía honor a todos los estereotipos de su país. Era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano desde que tenía memoria. Además, valoraba el esfuerzo que realizaba en tratar de integrar a los miembros de esa sección.  
Por último, se encontraba Iván Braginsky. Ruso, atemorizante (Según "vox populi") y misterioso. Esto abrumaba a Ludwig, presentía que escondía algo debajo de su capa de aparente "amabilidad".  
Quizás se excedía y daría la razón a su hermano: se estaba volviendo paranoico.  
Las palabras de este resonaban como si de la voz de su conciencia se tratáse. «Deberías salir más, consigué una novia» «Relájate un poco, el mundo no se acabará si tomas un descanso»

Faltaba solo dos cuadras para llegar al edificio. Un estruendo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y pudo observar a una joven con larga cabellera rubia bajar de un auto con lunas polarizadas acompañada de un hombre con abrigo largo e imponente porte.

Se dirigían hacia su dirección. Optó por esconderse entre los grandes botes de basuras del callejón cercano, esperanzado en la ayuda que la penumbra le podía brindar en cuestión de no lograr ser divisado.  
Del coche también bajaron la seguridad de las dos personas.   
A los 5 minutos llegó otro vehículo solo con 3 personas que no alcanzó a ver.  
El rubio decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que todo acabara. Ambos grupos empezaron a discutir enérgicamente.  
Dentro de todo el espectáculo que montaban, hubo algo que captó su atención: un joven castaño con un peculiar rulo. Parecía el más asustado como si no estuviera familiarizado a ese ambiente. Actuaba como un niño pequeño que observa a sus padres discutir.

Se había perdido en la escena antes su ojos. Solo reaccionó ante el sonido de la sirena policial. Era su oportunidad perfecta para poder escapar sigilosamente del lugar, no sin antes dar una última mirada.  
Los agentes parecían entrenados específicamente para este momento. Las miradas de determinación lo probaba.  
El castaño había sido atrapado. Ludwig infirió que pudo haber sido debido a su poca experiencia. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de otro.  
Los autos emprendieron su marcha veloz dejando atrás al lloroso joven.

El alemán menor, luego de narrar brevemente lo que recordó, comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad. Algo no característico de él. Sobre todo en una situación tan límite.

— No lo hubiera comentado a no ser por lo que ocurrió una semana después... Smith me encargó unos trabajos fuera de mi sector, en el área de administración. Ahí encontré a la rubia del "incidente", la que iba con el hombre que no logré reconocer.  
El austriaco enarcó las cejas ante lo narrado  
— ¿Conoces algún dato de la misteriosa señorita?  
— Le pregunté a Francis.  
— ¿A mí Francis?—gesticuló dramaticalmente Gilbert recibiendo un gesto asesino de su "bruder", una pequeña risa de la morena y un suspiro cansado del "aristócrata".  
— Me dijo que se llama Natalia. Intentó salir con ella hasta que lo amenazó con navaja en mano cuando quiso sobrepasarse.  
— Podría decirse que es agresiva pero no prueba nada— acotó el abogado— conociendo a tu amigo.— continúo, esta vez dirigiendo la mirada al albino— Puedo comprender su actuar.  
Ludwig asintió  
— Pero tuvo un mensaje que , en su momento, no di la importancia debida. 

"Si tú o algún imbécil de tus amiguitos se mete conmigo o mi hermano, no dudaré en matarlo. Los conozco, me di el tiempo de averiguar sobre ustedes. No querrás que pase algún desafortunado accidente con alguno de ellos, ¿no?"

— Entonces es hermana de Braginsky — afirmó de forma prudente la húngara — ¿hermana de Kiku? No, es hijo único. ¿de Yao? Su familia está en China. Descartado Vash y Francis. Solo queda como opción el ruso.  
— ¡Esa es mi chica! — gritó emocionado el peliblanco.  
— Bien...Así que tenemos a una sospechosa con cierta fijación por su hermano. Genial — respondió sarcásticamente Roderich.  
— Señores, el horario de visitas se ha terminado — se escuchó decir con autoridad al policía encargado.  
— Yo estaré bien. No se preocupen.

Fue sorprendido por un abrazo de la mujer quién le susurró un "sé fuerte" de manera reconfortante. Le siguió un apretón de manos por parte del austriaco acompañado de la promesa de resolver su caso cuanto antes.

Ambos se retiraron dando espacio a los alemanes.  
— Ludwig, solo resiste un poco más. Tú eres inocente y lo demostraremos.—el rubio halló cierta tristeza en el rostro de la única familia que le quedaba.—Mantente a salvo. ¿No querrás ver enojado a tu "bruder"?  
El menor sonrió levemente ante la ocurrencia.  
—Ich vertraue dir— Gilbert dijo lo último mirando a los ojos del más alto.

Quería reconfortarle y al parecer, lo consiguió pues vio la expresión más relajada del otro.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se unió a sus acompañantes que lo esperaban en la puerta del recinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenooo. Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a las personitas que lean esto ;-; me hacen muy feliz. He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Si les gustó, no olviden dejar sus kudos? y/o comentarios <3


	4. Capítulo 3

Ludwig se encontraba en una de las celdas destinadas para los detenidos menos de una semana por delitos menores.  
En cualquier momento sería trasladado debido a las diversas pruebas contra él y la gravedad de su acusación.  
Todo le era muy confuso y difícil de procesar.  
En las siguientes horas, oficiales se encargaron de transportarlo a un penal cercano. Agradeció la "buena voluntad" de uno de ellos al comunicarle a su hermano.  
Conoce a Gilbert, sabe lo muy preocupado que está. Solo que lo disimula muy bien bajo su faceta irreverente y narcisista.  
"Realmente no quiero decepcionarlo, no quiero decepcionarlos". Se repitió mientras cerraba los ojos acompañado por el vaivén del auto.

El norteamericano salió enojado de la oficina del supervisor  
¿Cómo que él era muy blando? ¿ÉL?  
"No debes darles confianza a los presos. Son criminales peligrosos. Actúa con firmeza"  
"Sí, criminales peligrosos. De seguro no ha visto a Feliciano. No mata ni a una maldita mosca"  
Algún día le dirá todo en la cara del retrógrada ese... pero aún no, su carrera estaba en ascenso y no la arruinaría por el idiota de su jefe.  
Saludó a sus compañeros que pasaban conversando entre ellos inadvertidos del enojo interno que atormentaba al rubio.  
El reloj indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Llevó la comida a cada uno de los reclusos. Sí, el los llamaba así, marcaría la diferencia empezando por pequeñas cosas—como denominaciones. Realmente detestaba los adjetivos peyorativos que utilizaban los demás.  
Así fue, entregando lo correspondiente a cada sección.  
El italiano al final. Esta vez anhelaba conversar con él.  
Rápido pasaron las sonrisas corteses y agradecimientos de los restantes.  
—¡Hey, Feliciano! Traje esto. Sé que no es la gran cosa pero, por lo menos, no morirás de hambre.—indicó guiñándole un ojo de manera amistosa.  
El castaño le agradeció pero un rastro sombrío se asomaba por su aniñado rostro.  
—¡Cómo extraño la pasta y a mi fratello!  
Alfred añadió una nota más en el expediente mental que tenía sobre el italiano. "Tiene un hermano"  
—Estoy seguro qué pronto saldrás de aquí. —expresó con su convicción característica.— y claro, comerás todo lo que se te antoje.  
Hubo un cómodo silencio entre ambos.  
—Gracias. En serio, eres un buen amigo.  
El aludido se ruborizó por la expresión de felicidad del otro.  
—No te preocupes, es algo que los héroes hacen.—dijo al tiempo que realizaba una pose estilo película de Marvel. Causó gracia al más joven.  
—Creo que deberías arreglar un poco.—observó el "ligero" desorden en la parte superior del camarote.— Imagina que tu próximo compañero sea un maníaco obsesionado con la limpieza.  
La respuesta del italiano se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la radio que poseía Alfred  
—qué oportuno—murmuró rodando los ojos y despidiéndose con una mano de Feliciano.  
—¿Sí?  
—Alfred, te necesitamos aquí. Ludwig Beilschmidt acaba de llegar.

Al escuchar esto, el joven se puso en marcha. Recorrió los pasillos tratando de no llamar la atención. Arregló su uniforme y enderezó la gorra azul que yacía encima de su cabeza.  
Tenía que estar presentable.  
Dio unos pasos más y ingresó a la garita de control.  
—Buenas Tardes, señores.—indicó dando un suave apretón de mano a los presentes.  
—Hemos transportado con éxito al recluso.— el oficial dispuso a leer todo la información personal básica del alemán.  
El estadounidense asintió una vez terminada la enumeración.  
Se realizó el papeleo burocrático bajo la atenta mirada del acusado.  
—Puedes llevarlo a su celda, Jones.  
Procedió a guiarlo por el lugar en dónde estaría un largo tiempo.  
Ludwig miraba alrededor con expresión estoica e inmutable. El oficial decidió que sería mejor no hacer comentario alguno hasta llegar donde Feliciano, quién despertó de su pequeña siesta debido a los murmullos proveniente de sus compañeros adyacentes.  
«¿Será el?» Rezó una plegaria. No quería morir atacado en la cárcel. Lovino le había advertido de los problemas que enfrentaría en una situación como esta.  
Unos minutos pasaron y no escuchó ruido alguno. Sus dudas se disiparon en cuestión de segundos.  
Ladeó su cabeza al ver a un rubio con aspecto militar frente a él.  
Suspiró... El temor que había acumulado en ese lapso se esfumó.  
—Feliciano, este es Ludwig, compartirán el espacio de ahora en adelante.— Alfred trató de esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. Sin embargo, no cumplió su objetivo.  
Abrió la puerta dejando entrar al rubio, a la vez que le quitaba las esposas.  
—Tengo que irme.— murmuró después de unos momentos de incomodidad.—El papeleo no se terminará solo.— dijo, esta vez, indicando un folder.  
Cerró la celda mientras que vendría por la mañana para indicar las reglas del lugar al recién llegado.  
Con un escueto «Adiós» se fue alejando dejando atrás al alemán e italiano.  
Ludwig tras inspirar una gran bocanada de aire, empezó a organizar sus pocas pertenencias. El castaño permanecía en silencio observando la parsimonia con la que actuaba su acompañante.  
— Disculpa...—empezó mientras el otro volteaba hacia su dirección.— Mi intención no es molestarte. Solo quiero presentarme.—estiró una mano.— Feliciano Vargas, un gusto.  
—Ludwig— respondió el más alto y continuó realizando su tarea.—Ludwig Beilschmidt  
El italiano observó al recién llegado. Pensaba continuar la conversación pero el rubio parecía reacio a esa idea.  
Una vez terminó, Ludwig. pasó ambas manos por su impertubable cabellera a la vez que observaba el camarote.

— ¿En cuál litera dormirás?— preguntó con firmeza, intimidando al más joven.  
— Creo que eligiré la de abajo— Feliciano imaginó los posibles accidentes que ocurrirían en caso dormía en la partes superior. El alemán no parecía una persona a la cual quisiera enojar.  
Tomó la iniciativa y continuó con el diálogo.  
— ¿Qué cosas trajiste?

El otro pareció sorprendido por el tono utilizado: alegre y vivaz.  
— Esto... Son libros— le enseñó cada uno. — Aquí tengo "La Metamorfosis"  
— Kafka  
— Exacto. "Fausto" de Goethe y algunos de otros autores, también alemanes.—continuó , dejando las portadas al alcance de la vista del amante de la pasta.

— ¡Esa es Venecia!— gritó emocionado al ver la imagen. Ludwig lo miró extrañado.  
— No lo recuerdo.— examinó la obra literaria— Es de Thomas Mann— finalizó dando el objeto a Feliciano.

— Mi querida Venecia— miraba con una total nostalgia que llegó a suavizar la expresión del rubio ojiazul.

— Mis sospechas se confirmaron.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Posees un marcado acento italiano— respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

— Sí, aunque hace buen tiempo que vivo aquí

— Los famosos "Estados Unidos" — dijo con un solapado sarcasmo.

— No digas eso delante de Alfred.— agregó con ligera preocupación.  
— El oficial, ¿no?— preguntó recibiendo un gesto afirmativo como respuesta.

— Es un buen amigo. No tardará en traer la cena.— se acercó para tener una mejor visión de los demás reclusos.—Todos ya están hambrientos a estas horas.  
Pasaron apenas unos minutos y apareció el norteamericano con dos bandejas en sus manos.

— ¡Aquí está la comida! Espero que se estén conociendo. 

— Gracias.— respondió el mayor mientras recibía lo correspondiente a cada uno

— ¡Sí! Gracias. Ludwig y yo, somos amigos ¿verdad?.— comentó el castaño a la vez que rodeaba con un brazo al fornido alemán haciendo que este último se sonrojara y tenga una sensación extraña. En definitiva no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico... ni a que invadan su espacio personal.  
El de lentes los miraba desde el umbral con su característica muestra de alegría. Sentía alivio por la "relación" que ambos presidiarios empezaban a formar.


	5. Capítulo 4

Antonio, sentado en un sofá, veía a un ansioso italiano dando vueltas de un lugar a otro.  
— Mierda, Antonio ¿Llamaste a Iván?   
—Sí y aceptó gustosamente el reunirse con nosotros.  
—¿Para cuándo, bastardo?  
—Hoy, a las 22:00 en su "cuartel"  
Lovino gruñó como respuesta.  
El español se acercó lentamente hacia el otro y lo envolvió en un abrazo.   
—Sabes... Todo saldrá bien. Pronto tendremos a Feliciano. Además, si el ruso intenta algo peligroso, te protegeré.— finalizó afianzando más su agarre. Cosa que no le causó gracia al castaño, quién no dudo en apuntarle con el arma que guardaba en el pantalón.  
—Ay, Antonio. No necesito que me defiendas.— contestó con sarcasmo y un amago de sonrisa.— Aunque te agradezco por el apoyo.  
Diciendo lo último más como un susurro.  
Para el ibérico, esas pequeñas muestras de "cariño" eran únicas y especiales. Además, le resultaba demasiado adorable ver al romano sonrojado sin su apariencia habitual de amargura total.  
—Lovi~ para mí es un placer estar a tu lado.—canturreó.  
—Sí, sí. Será mejor prepararnos. Llama a los demás, tendremos una junta de emergencia.  
El ojiverde asintió mientras se ponía en marcha.  
Vincent regaba sus tulipanes como cada mañana. Era parte de su rutina, la cuál no permitía que fuera interrumpida. Salvo excepciones de fuerza mayor.  
Él vivía junto a su hermana menor, Emma. Al menos desde que ella se mudó a España.  
Su sueño era ser pintor, pero decidió optar por una carrera más rentable, como dirían sus padres: Asesor financiero. No le fue difícil cursar los estudios. Por un lado, su férrea disciplina, le hacía aprobar sin mayor dificultad. Y por el otro, su "gran sentido del ahorro", le permitió costear la universidad sin mayor ayuda de su familia.  
¿Cómo había llegado a "lavar" dinero para una mafia italiana? Ni el mismo encontraba la respuesta con exactitud.  
Recapitulando, todo empezó cuando la rubia decidió vivir con él y empezar a seguir los pasos del holandés.  
No es que la presencia de Emma fuera insoportable. Sino, él siempre prefería la tranquilidad. La que tenía en su departamento antes de la mudanza.  
Pasaron años en los que Vincent se adaptó a la compañía y a gastar más de lo acostumbrado.  
La belga ya iba por el tercer año en su respectiva rama: La contabilidad. La muchacha decidió que era hora de aportar al presupuesto. Optó por un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante. Y sí, este era italiano.  
Dio otra colada al cigarrillo. Si solamente hubiera sido contratada en otro lugar...  
Ahí conoció al idiota y al enano gruñón. El resto ya era historia. Se hicieron "buenos amigos", hasta que ella descubrió el pequeño negocio que traían entre sus manos.  
Apareció el clásico dilema moral: Se alejaba totalmente de ellos, los denunciaba a la policía o... quizás, su hermano sabría qué hacer en estas situaciones.  
Enfrentó a Antonio y Lovino, no escondieron nada. Al parecer, recién comenzaban con la venta de drogas recreativas. Le propusieron una oferta aprovechando su experiencia y habilidad con el dinero.  
Pensó en negarse pero una pequeña parte de sí mismo, lo animaba a continuar. Si era algo local, no sería tan peligroso.  
Además, solo se encargaría del "lavado". No tendría problemas monetarios y cabría la posibilidad de poder dedicarle un poco de tiempo a sus abandonadas pinturas. Emma no cuestionó su decisión.  
Y así es cómo ambos terminaron siendo arrastrados en esta red criminal.   
Pensó en retirarse cuando se enteró que se unirían a unos rusos y extenderían su campo de acción para .  
Parecía una locura. Sin embargo, el tiempo se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario.  
Decidió que ya había sido muchos recuerdos y arrepentimientos para un solo día. Alimentó a su pequeño conejo. La suavidad de su blanco pelaje lograba relajarlo en niveles insospechados.  
—¡Vincent, qué tal!  
Sorprendido, volteó en la busca de esa, para su pesar, conocida voz.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Nunca cambiarás esa amabilidad, ¿no?  
Recibió una cara de total desprecio como respuesta.  
—Bueno... Necesito hablar con Emma y contigo.  
—Puedes decírmelo ahora. Le comunicaré a ella luego.  
—Sería mejor si se los digo personalmente. A ambos. Juntos.  
Recalcó el español mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.  
—Tendrás que esperarla. Salió a comprar al supermercado.  
—Supongo que podría pasar. Hace tiempo no visito tu casa..  
Antonio no se percató que a mitad de lo dicho el holandés cerró la puerta impidiéndole el acceso a la vivienda  
—O simplemente, me siento a esperar aquí.—finalizó con un toque tristón.  
Luego de unos 15 minutos en los cuáles, Vincent fumó 3 cigarrillos más para calmar sus nervios y el castaño observaba los tulipanes de su "socio", llegó la susodicha con varios paquetes entre sus brazos.  
—¿Antonio?  
—¡Emma! Estaba esperándote.—saludó con una enorme sonrisa, digna de algún comercial de cepillo de dientes.  
—¿Por qué no pasaste? ¿Vincent no está?   
—No le deje entrar.—Contestó el rubio desde la ventana aledaña.—Será mejor que terminemos esto de una vez.—se dirigió al español.  
—Pasa, Toño. Prepararé unos cafés.  
—Estoy seguro que no se quedará mucho tiempo. ¿No es así?  
—Sí. Tu hermano tiene razón. Lovino me pidió que les avisará sobre algo MUY importante.  
Ambos se tensaron al oír ese nombre. No era buena señal.  
No sabían sobre el mayor de los Vargas desde hacía meses. Hasta dónde estaban enterados, repartía sus horarios entre Norteamérica y España. Al igual que Antonio quién siempre acompañaba a su amado Lovino.  
El invitado respiró hondo y se dispuso a contarles todo. Desde la "pequeña riña" con la gente de Iván, el arresto de Feliciano, la huida al país ibérico, el plan fallido y el futuro encuentro.  
Vincent escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. Emma, de la misma forma, aunque manteniendo una mirada cálida que incitaba al otro a continuar el relato.  
Ninguno podía disimular su curiosidad y sobre todo, nerviosismo ante la sola idea de ser descubiertos por la policía y posteriormente, arrestados. Sus planes personales se irían por la borda.  
Una vez hubo terminado. Los hermanos dieron su respectiva opinión al respecto.  
—Creo que debieron mantener a Feliciano lejos de esto. O evitar que se meta en problemas.  
—Pobre Feli, espero que logren sacarlo de ese lugar.— acotó la joven mostrándose preocupada por su amigo.  
—Estoy seguro que esta bien.—sentenció el rubio prendiendo otro cigarrillo.— Al fin y al cabo, es hermano de Lovino. El lado "oscuro" se encuentra en los genes.  
—Por todo lo sucedido, Lovino quiere realizar una junta.   
—¿Y nosotros qué tenemos que ver, idiota?  
—¡Vincent!  
—¡Es verdad, Emma! No estamos involucrados en esa parte del negocio.  
—Esto va más alla de las drogas y el contrabando. Lovino nos necesita y no sé tú, pero yo iré.  
La amistad vale más que el dinero...creo que deberías aprender eso.  
El holandés solo observaba fijamente a la rubia frente a él.  
A veces, su hermana lograba sorprenderle como ahora. Asintió levemente.  
—Deja la emotividad para después. Te acompañaré.—Los dos chicos que lo escuchaban sonrieron.—Pero solo para asegurarme de tu bienestar. No quiero dar explicaciones a nuestros padres si te llegara a ocurrir algo.  
Antonio dio por finalizada su visita.  
—Chicos, vendré a recogerlos en hora y media. Hasta entonces.— se despidió y atravesó el umbral de la puerta.  
—Juro que algún día lo mataré.  
Emma solo atinó a suspirar por enésima en lo que iba del día. Su hermano era un maldito "Basket case".

 

Gilbert no entendía. En serio, no lo hacía.  
Ver a Roderich completamente concentrado en las hojas del folio, lo aturdía.  
Salió de la enorme biblioteca. Necesita respirar otra cosa y no más polvo proveniente de libros jurídicos.  
Sus últimos días no eran los mejores. El "problema" no le dejaba concentrarse ni pensar con claridad.   
Tomó su repectivo mes de vacaciones antes de llegar al país "yankee". Ya pasó semana y media de eso, las cosas no parecían avanzar. Ya pensaba en conseguir trabajo aquí, tendría que tramitar los papeles pero todo eso valdría la pena con tal de acompañar a su hermano.  
—¿Gilbert?   
—¿Elizabeta?  
—¿Qué haces aquí?   
—Primero enciende el foco, idiota.   
El albino procedió a realizar lo indicado por la húngara.  
—Ahora sí te veo.—comentó Elizabeta mientras guardaba su defensa predilecta: una sartén.— Casi me matas del susto. Pensé que acompañarías a nuestro abogado preferido.  
—Lo hacía. El asombroso yo necesita un descanso de vez en cuando.  
La joven asintió, revoloteó la blanca cabellera y procedió con un delicado beso en la mejilla de su acompañante.

Gilbert observó como la morena se perdía en el pasillo cercano yendo en busca del abogado.  
Sonrió a la vez que murmuraba elogios sobre sí mismo. Y, claro, recordando el leve contacto con la chica.

—Hey, Rod.  
—¡Elizabeta! —respondió levantando su mirada de los libros.— Pensé que vendrías mañana.  
—Sí... Pero quise traerles algo de cenar. Supongo que no han provado bocado desde el almuerzo.  
—Muchas gracias.— se acomodó los lentes con una parsimonia propia de él.— Lamento, decir que estas en lo correcto.  
— ¿Cómo va todo?  
—Lo veo un poco... optar por una coartada y la evidencia del mensaje de texto proveniente del fallecido.— Hubo una pausa. A Roderich le costaba decir lo que tenía planeado como "plan de contingencia".— Y... como última opción tengo una idea.   
—¿Cu...?  
—¿Aún conservas el número de Arthur?  
—Creo que sí. Pero, no sabemos si continúa aquí o se decidió en regresar a Inglaterra.  
—Sospecho de la primera opción.  
La húngara enarcó una ceja con gesto dubitativo y a la espera de una explicación.  
—Antes de todo esto, como 3 semanas atrás, los encontré juntos.  
—No me digas que...  
—Eso mismo.  
—¡Lo sabía! Francis terminaría conquistándolo.— exclamó la castaña con total emoción.—¡¿Porqué no me contaste?!   
—No quería que medio mundo se enterara.  
Elizabeta frunció el ceño  
—Además ellos no saben que los vi y cabe decir que no fue ninguna escena comprometedora.— Hubo un silencio en lo que la joven controlaba su accionar. —Voviendo al tema, nuestro último recurso sería solicitarle ayuda.  
—Debes dejar a un lado tu orgullo y llamarlo de una vez. Es un excelente detective y quizás, encuentre algo que dejamos de lado.

El de gafas pensó en las posibilidades que poseía de ganar el caso sin toda la ayuda posible, siendo específico, la de cierto inglés. No era una alternativa muy favorable.  
—Lo haré.— finalizó.   
Su amiga le brindó su teléfono en el cuál reposaba el número de Arthur "Cejitas" Kirkland.  
Rió ante el apodo. El teléfono dio unos cuantos pitidos antes que el otro contestara.  
—¿Aló?  
—Arthur, soy Roderich. Tenemos que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin terminé un nuevo capítulo! Espero tener un poco de tiempo libre para actualizar la próxima semana.   
> Si les gustó no se olviden de dejar un comentario o kudo. Saludos para todos:)


End file.
